


The Prodigal Son

by idrilestone



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Missing Scene, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilestone/pseuds/idrilestone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Ficlet written because I was very unsatisfied with this particular reunion in the show. Takes place after the end of the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prodigal Son

A heavy weight had been lifted off Kaldur's shoulders when he was finally able to come home, but as he focused on Nightwing's back as he walked away, he felt a more familiar weight settle on his shoulders once more. Most people had no idea how heavy the burden of leadership was. And one of the few people who could understand was walking away.

_We picked the right guy to lead. Automatically making you the right guy to explain this mess to Batman!_

He felt a brief flash of resentment towards his friend but he quickly brushed it aside. Nightwing had too much resentment directed towards him already. Not to mention the blame he but on himself. Nightwing had been forced to carry the burden alone for too long.

He would gladly take up the burden once more if it would give his friend a chance grieve until he was ready to lead them again.

He sighed. It would not be an easy task. The war was not over. And many more hard decisions would have to be made. Before, the end more heroes would fall. 

A great victory had been taken place today and he had been advised to celebrate it. But he was tired and grieving himself. For Tulla, as he would for the rest of his life, for his father, and now for his friend.

It was hard for him to remember that he was not alone. Not anymore. He had been alone and surrounded by enemies for so long. It was hard rely on others again. Despite the guilt he felt by putting her in danger, he had been incredibly relieved when Artemis had joined him undercover. And now, he had much more friends and allies who would be willing to share the burden. He did not have to be alone anymore.

But, he also knew that trust could not be so easily regained. How could these children understand that his actions while undercover were necessary? How could he expect them to forgive his lies so easiy? 

But they are not children. That is what the Light could not understood. And that is why they lost.

“Kaldur'ahm”

Aquaman stood behind him. A slightly hesitant, slightly sad and more then a little hopeful smile on his face.

“My King.”

They had only spoken once since he had returned and it was only long enough to discuss the mission. “I did not think I would ever hear that again," he said. "Not from you.”

Kaldur couldn't meet his eyes. He may not have been as traitorous as it appeared, but he still had much to answer for. He had still lied and abandoned his King.

“I am sorry that I lied to you, my King.” He said quickly.. “I understand if you cannot afford to place your trust in me again. I have caused much pain towards you and towards our people. I do not expect you to forgive me." He raised his head to meet his mentors eyes. But still, know that my true allegiances have always been to you and Atlantis and to the Team.”

Arthur Curry held up his hand and Kaldur immediately went silent. He stepped closer and put an arm on Kaldur's shoulder. He looked into his face for a long moment and then brought him into a crushing hug.

“Kaldur,” he breathed. “You're here and you're safe. I have never been more grateful.”

Kaldur didn't move. He let his eyes slip closed and for the first time since he left, Kaldur finally felt truly safe in the strong arms of his King and mentor.

“You were right to be angry about Tula and your father,” Aquaman continued. He held the young man tightly to him, refusing to release his hold, as though afraid that if he let go, Aqualad would be lost to him again. “I thought you blamed me, hated me. I thought I was the reason you were lost. That I failed you as your king and as your mentor.”

“I know who was at fault for her death. And it was not you. I do not blame you or anyone else. And as for my father,” he paused. “He chose his path and I have chosen mine. He will not be swayed. And neither will I.”

They were silent for a moment until it looked like Aquaman had come to a decision. “You are a better man then I, Kauldrd'ahm. I fear that even though I am the King, you may be a better leader.”

Kaldur stopped himself from insisting that he was wrong. Instead he stayed silent, sensing that what his King was about to say was too important to interrupt.

“Lagoon boy is so different from you," he shook his head. "And yet so similar. He is hot headed and cocky. But he is also brave and strong. He looked up to you, you know. That's why he was so angry at you.  He was devastated when he thought you had betrayed us.”

He looked up at his past charge intently. “ I do not wish to fail another young hero again. I would hope that you would be there to ensure I did not. I believe he could use another mentor and more so, another friend.”

Kaldur didn't hesitate. “Of course, my King,” he said. “I would be honoured.”

“I'm glad,” Aquaman said, smiling again. His hand landed on his shoulder once more and he steered Kaldur to the zeta tubes. “Now come,” he told him. “There are many people who wish to see you. Mera especially wishes to see with her own eyes that you are safe.”

Kaldur's shoulders relaxed a little more with the knowledge that soon he would finally, truly be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first fanfic ever, in a fandom that i'm not entirely sure is really around anymore. I wrote this because I wasn't satisfied with this particular reunion in the show and couldn't find fanfiction out there about it so I wrote this myself. This is just a very simple and very short piece mostly to practice my writing so constructive criticism is very much welcome. But please be kind and follow me at agentcartergrayson on tumblr?


End file.
